A demon and a spirit
by CHeRRy PoP LoVe
Summary: Hes a demon and shes a spirit. To whole worlds apart, yet they are together. How and why? Hiei's and Botans life after the series. Blood, language, and sex.
1. Dont wait for me

**Well, hello. So this is a story i hope you will like. Its a story of Botan and Hiei and their life after the tournament in demon world. Be nice because this is my first lemon. ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

That cold wind felt so good running through her blue hair. She was flying top speed on her oar over Genkai's land. The forest stretched for miles, she didn't have to worry about anyone seeing her as she played her little game that she played every Sunday. The game was tag and she only played it with a certain bird. She flew higher, looking around for a flying blue object in the forest but every thing seemed normal. But she had to be on her guard because today he was it. Botan flew for the mountains hoping to seek shelter until she heard a shriek coming from below her. She managed to dodge the bird and she flew straight up. "Ha, ha! Pu! You almost hand me!" she called out to him. She continued straight up until she felt the air turn icy. Pu was so close behind her, nearly able to bite the end of her oar. Botan took a deep breath and jumped off her now vanished oar and flipped over the great bird. Pu turned around and faced the falling deity. Botan stuck her tongue at him and summoned her oar, and sped off to the forest. Pu rushed after her, trying to dodge all the trees that were in the way. Botan had it easier since she was quite a lot smaller than the new transformed Pu. Botan flew faster, using her spirit energy to speed things up. She looped a round trees and flew in different directions, far up a head she saw the cliff. It marked where they where in the forest. Genkai's Temple was close and if she made it back there than she would win this round. Smiling she saw Pu was faraway. "Pu! You have to be faster than that to catch me!" She said cocky to the bird.

"Is that so?"

Botan didn't even get to blink before a dark figure out of no where knocked her off her oar. She felt like she was slammed by a bus sideways and just as she was about to cringe and smash into a tree two strong arms held her close and stopped the impact. Her blood rushed in her body through her panic and excitement as she felt her body flip over and land on the ground. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was, her body began to relax as she knew she was safe in her secrete lovers arms. She rested her head on his chest, inhaling his unique scent she loved so much, as she felt his strong arms hold her close. His lips and breath brushed against forehead, it was those rare peaceful moments that they shared at times, and of course…

"You call that fast? How sad your top speed is quite pathetically slow." He said nuzzling into her shoulder.

"Hiei you jerk!!" Botan tried to elbow him in the ribs but the speed demon was standing on the other side next to Pu before her elbow even twitched. He smirked as he patted Pu on the head. "Go home bird, I'll take care of the woman now." Pu looked at the both of them, seeing Botan's worried face and Hiei's evil smile. "Go on bird." With a load screech Pu flew off back to the temple.

Botan looked at Hiei and was soon worried. His energy was rising and his robe flew off his body. His muscles were so perfect but she was to frightened to admire his body.

"So woman, you not insulted me but you tried to attack me…" he growled. In a flash he was running after her with his sword unsheathed. "You really must have a death wish!" His sword swung at her head. Botan stumbled backwards as his sword missed her face . Few strands of her hair flew through the air.

"Hn. A fools luck.. Lets see how long that lasts." He swung his sword again, Botan's head turned as the slash cut her ponytail. Her blue hair swayed in the wind. She ran her fingers in her hair, a good chunk hand been sliced.

"Hiei! What is with you and cutting my hair!"

He only responded with another swing of his sword, she managed to dodge again, Botan ducked as swing aimed for her stomach and she backed flipped out of another slash. He smirked at her as they were playing his game now. Even though they were together he still had to make it known that he was dominant in this relationship. She ran to her oar and turned as Hiei's sword came down. Sparks of spirit energy came shooting out of her oar as she tried to block his sword.

"Clever." Hiei said and then vanished. Botan looked around but couldn't find him.

"Nyahhhhh!" Botan screamed as his blade came in contact with her arm. She fell to the ground holding her arm. As she opened her eyes Hiei sword was at her throat, he was behind her holding her arm to his face, lapping her blood with his tongue. "You aren't making this challenging."

"My bad…" She told him.

"It is." His sword slid into her pink shirt. It dangerously slid on her skin, in between her breast. A whimper escaped her lips, she was dead frozen waiting for his next move. He may be her lover but she still feared him, and that was the part that he enjoyed. The fear turned both of them on. In a flash her shirt was cut off and she was shoved against a tree. Hiei was deep inside her mouth, his tongue dominating inside. He sucked on her upper lip, his hand slid up her arms. She moaned in his lips and then cried in pain as he squeezed the injury on her arm.

"Shut up. Its not even that deep." He snapped, letting her go so she could heal. He watched her for not even a second and got bored. While she was working on her arm he decide to work on her pants. He bent down sliding her jeans down her long legs.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not a S class demon like you, and that I have a weak human body, and I'm just naturally weak!" She yelled at him as her jeans were thrown off to the side.

"I don't think you week." Her eyes widen as he stood up. Their eyes were hooked together for a moment. She smiled at him as he watched her take the rest of her ripped shirt . She threw her bra off to the side as well. He took a step back and looked up at the trees.

"Um… Hiei?" She felt her face grow hot. _Does he not want to do this?_ She thought. _This is embarrassing…._

"Woman, have we done it in a tree yet?" He asked her casually. He took her bright red face as a no. Laughing out loud Hiei took his woman up to the highest tree. He was kneeling down, knees against the trunk as she sat on his legs. He looked up and down her body. From her beautiful face to her pink underwear that had matched her bra that was on the ground. His gaze went to her neck where his mark had scared. He leaned in closing the space in-between them, their lips locked. He picked up where he left off, aggressively taking over. His tongue swarmed inside her mouth. His lips made hers moan for more. Botan's hands ran though his soft black hair and down his muscular back. He trailed his kisses down to her neck, he began nipping at where his mark was. Her hands undid his headband and she began softly kissing his closed third eye. He let go of her neck and let out a soft moan. She trailed kisses back to his mouth and this time his hands roamed her bare breast. His thumbs stroked her nipples as he felt her body heating up. His rough hands felt so good to her and she felt so limp to his touches. She whimpered out his name when he left her lips and started sucking on her chest. As loving as this was he decided to make things his way.

"Nyah… Hiei!" She cried out as she saw blood drip down her chest. Hiei's sword was at her throat again making her head lean side ways into the tree. He licked the cut that he made on her chest sucking up all the blood before it quickly healed.

"Silly woman, I'll just make more." He smirked at her evilly. His fingers drew cuts on her body. He licked the blood up. Her spirit energy easily healed them. He loved her cries of pain.

"Hiei, please… stop…" He watched her as she took his hand and lead it down in between her legs. "Please…" Hiei put his sword away.

"Alright." Hiei ripped her underwear off and he spread her legs apart. His fingers slid softly up and down her spot causing her to shiver and lean back into the tree. He took that as an invitation and he fingers started pumping into her.

"God… Hiei…" her head leaned back in the tree.

"You like that don't you." He smirked evilly. His fingers swirled over her clit. Botan's body felt burning hot as he touched her in all the right spots. "Mmmm…"

He pulled his finger put before she reached her climax, Botan nearly growled at him. He brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking them clean. "Taste delicious." He informed her.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?" She rested her head on his shoulder. Her body felt like jelly. "Hiei, I need…"

"What do you need, woman."

"….I need you… you… inside me…"

"What was that?" He mocked her. His fingers slid very lightly over her opening.

"Hiei please, stop teasing me and get inside me… please." She begged him. He smiled at her,

"First I need to re-mark what's mine…" His teeth sank into her neck, re opening the scar, letting his energy flow into her. She whimpered but held his head in her hands. The blood rushed down her shoulder. He picked her up, and his pants fell down his legs and he entered her. Botan cried out as his thrust hard into her. She held tight on him and begged him to continue. Hiei continued to thrust hard into her, her back hitting the trunk of the tree. It felt so good to be inside his mate, he could feel her heat and tightness, it was amazing.

"Ugh... Hiei!" she cried out as she reached her peek. Of course he wasn't done yet. Her body was practically limp as he still continued to fuck her. He held on to the tree trunk, driving himself deeper into her. She grew tight again quick, he could feel himself to reaching his peak as well. He yelled out her name as both of them climaxed. He let everything pour into her as their bodies calmed down. They looked at each other breathing heavily. Botan's shaky body slowly pulled him into a soft kiss.

"I think I like trees." She whispered to him earning a laugh from him as he pulled his pants up. Another rare thing only she got from him. Hiei helped her down the tree, he had to hold her until she regained her balance and remembered how to walk. His mate slowly put back on her clothes as he watched her. She was so beautiful to him he would rather see her without them .

"You know, Hiei I really hate when you rip my shirts." She told him as she put that on last and tied it in the front showing of her stomach. Hiei didn't say anything but went to where his robe was and put it back on.

"Woman." She looked at him as his back was towards her, his voice was icy, "Don't bother waiting for me, I wont be back for awhile." He informed her looking off into the sun.

"Oh… my I ask why?" She asked a bit hurt.

"Some demons don't like the ideals of the new king and his council. They're against the peace with human world and spirit world, and declared war." His voice was very cold, he did not want to argue with her, he had made up his mind and he was going to fight against this war. The other guys girls were very whiny and would cry when they had to fight, especially the detectives girl. He didn't want that from his mate.

"When will you be back?" She of course wasn't entirely like the other girls, she knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind, so she wasn't going to try.

"…"

"Hiei…" He turned to look at her. "Try to go easy on them, ok?" She gave him a smile, not her normal happy ones but a trying one.

"Heh…I'll try. Cant make any promises though," He smirked and walked over to her pulling her face down into a kiss. He kissed her softly, and so lovingly. It was small but long enough to let her know every thing would be all right. His third eye glowed through this head band as he pulled away from her. "Stay safe, I'll be watching" He whispered to her be for he vanished.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Next chapters will be how this even started... I'll try to update soon!!**


	2. tell me

Hiei jumped from tree to tree and stopped once he reached the border of Mukuro's territory. He stood on top of a branch, taking his head band off. He closed his eyes while his third eye opened and glowed. His gaze went far, traveling through human world, through the mountains, through Genkai's forest and at her temple. His eye looked through every room, he finally found his sister outside the temple. She was sitting in the grass holding a kitten. She was with Kuwabara, even though he didn't like him at least she was happy, and safe.

Hiei then traveled far across from his sister, to find his mate. His eye lead to her apartment, she was sleeping in bed holding her squirrel doll. The sheets framed her naked body, she looked so beautiful sleeping soundly. She was safe, that's all he was concerned with. He turned away from human world and opened his normal eyes and looked down at Mukuro's castle. His energy flared up burning off the scent of his mate. He didn't want to, but he didn't want another demon following this scent and coming after her, again. He wouldn't allow it. Her scent was gone and he walked off to Mukuro's.

* * *

Botan opened her eyes, it was morning. She stretched her body as she looked around her room. He wasn't here. She didn't expect him to be although she did wish he was. Its been three days since he left. Surprisingly she wasn't worried for him. He was indeed powerful, and more than capable to protect himself. Botan brought her stuffed animal squirrel up to her face. "Don't worry Foamy… there is no reason to worry,"

Botan set him down and headed for the bathroom. She took a look at her self in the mirror. Her long hair was a bit messy and hurt when she brushed out some of the knots. Thought of Hiei popped in her mind. The time he and she watching TV, she was resting her head in his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair and had got stuck in a hair knot, he got angry when she laughed at him. He purposely ripped his fingers out of her hair, yanking out the huge knot and a lot of her hair out. Botan remembered how loudly she screamed and how he was laughing as she was cussing him out. Their relation was indeed a weird one.

Botan turned so her back was toward the mirror, she wanted to see how the bruises and cuts were doing from their tree fucking. There were something's that they did she didn't automatically heal herself, she knew it would heal with out scaring, it wasn't hurting her and it was a bit of a remembrance of what the things that they do. She turned around and squinted her eyes a bit . _Have I gained weight? _She ran her hands over her stomach. Her stomach was just a bit not as flat as usual. _Hm, no not really…I should lay off the ice cream for a while. _She ran her fingers up to her neck to Hiei's mark. The mark symbolized that he claimed her, she was his and his alone. She didn't mind being his property, she loved him even though he hasn't said those words yet. The mark where he sank his razor sharp teeth into her shoulder twice. It hurt like hell, and still hurts but she could live through it. Botan quickly brushed her teeth and put her hair up in her signature ponytail. She went to her closet and picked out her summer pink dress. She wore a white short sleeve blouse under the dress so it would hide bite mark and white tennis shoes. She was going to meet the girls at the mall, something they could do together when the guys weren't here. She summoned her oar and flew to the mall.

It was around noon when the girls decided to take a break from their shopping adventure and get something to eat at the food court.

"Where do you want to eat at Botan? Keiko and Shizuru are over there getting pizza but that's not entirely my favorite human food." Yukina asked Botan as they were looking for the right place to eat.

"Well, what are you hungry for, Yukina?" Botan asked her dear friend who shrugged at the question. "I'm not entirely hungry, but I am thirsty. Do you want to get a smoothie?"

"Never had one. What are they?" She asked.

"Well, I know you like ice cream (_Like your brother) _So you must know what a milk shake is? Its like that only with fruit and it's a bit more healthier."

"Oh. Well that sounds nice. Can we do that?"

"Sure!!"

The both of them walked to the nearest smoothie stand Botan ordered two strawberry banana smoothies, knowing Yukina loved strawberries. They took theirs over to an empty table and saw that Shizuru and Keiko were still in line.

"Um… Botan? How are things going with you and ….Mr. Hiei?" She whispered the last part. Botan smiled at her dear friend, she was glad that Hiei didn't erase her memory of them two being together. She was glad some one knew of their secrete. And Botan herself was not good at secretes, it would have been murder if she had no one to talk to about it.

"Things are going good now." She whispered back to her.

"I'm still shocked that its you and Hiei. I nearly died when you said about your relationship when we were trapped in the cave. Are you two just still in it for the…"

"Heh. No. We are actually together, its not just for the sex"

"You still owe me an explanation on how you two became a couple"

"Yeah, I know. But just not here, Ok?"

"Alright, has he marked you yet?"

Botan answered with a blushed face and a grin. "Oh Botan, you have to tell me about it!!" Yukina begged her blue hair friend.

"Later today when the others aren't here." She whispered just before the others came back with their pizza. Shizuru looked extremely pissed about something.

"So this jack ass who could barely speak a word of English kept getting the damn order wrong!"

"Oh I'm sorry about that Shizuru." Yukina took another sip of her smoothie. Shizuru huffed and stuck a slice of pizza in her mouth.

Botan and Yukina said good bye to the girls after a long day of non stop shopping. Botan offered Yukina to stay at her apartment for the night. Yukina was thrilled, she loved having sleep overs and now she could question Botan all night. Once they had had gotten ready for bed and did each others hair, they got comfortable in on the couch, Yukina started asking the questions she didn't get to ask after the kidnapping a month and a half ago.

"So how long were you two together before the incident?"

"This whole thing started three months ago be for the incedent. But we were only together for only a few days before the kidnapping." She hated lying to her friend but she had promised Hiei she would. Well the first part was true

"When were you two actually sexually active?"

"Just in those few days were having sex." Yet another lie.

"Hm… you know I think this would be better at the beginning. What started this three months ago?" Yukina asked her giving her full attention.

"Well…" Botan took a breath and began her story.

* * *

**Well I lied. The next chapter is how this happened. I Hope you like it and if it is confusing I'm sorry but please bare with me. Every thing will come together eventually. **


	3. 4 months ago: hurt

**Hey there!! Well this in this chapter you will read how botan and hiei even began to talk each other. It may be confusing it may not. For those of you not familiar with Foamy the squirrel it is a very funny show, and i am just in love with it, he is indeed the lord and master. I dont own it nor do i own yyh.**

_-this equals thought_

**_"...line being quoted...." _  
**

**"Well…" Four and half months ago…**

Hiei's left eye never stopped twitching. The idiots were partying at Genkai's for some stupid special human celebration, the name of it he really didn't care, for he was forced to come here by both the detective and the fox. Watching every one get drunk and partying was not his idea of fun. Even his sister was having a drink, that really pissed him off. The fox told him to chill and have a good time and if his sister was having a good time then he should at least try.

Hiei sat at the window to watch his sister closely. She did look like she was enjoying himself, and who was he to try to take that away from her. It would be the least he could do for her. He looked around the room from the detective and the idiot dancing and the detectives girl, the idiots sister, his sister cheering them on, while the fox and hag watch silently. Something was missing but he really didn't care. He closed his eyes and tried to silence every thing out.

It was when his sister started talking is when he was brought back to reality. "Kurama? Have you seen Botan?"

"No, not since earlier, she was here. She might have gone for a walk."

"Oh, okay." Yukina looked down a bit disappointed. Kurama then looked at Hiei and walked towards him.

"No." Hiei said in an icy tone, knowing full well what he was going to ask.

"Well if you find her and bring her back here we will be more than happy to let you leave." Hiei was out the door.

Hiei saw the woman sitting at the edge of cliff about in the middle of the hags forest. Botan was staring off into the setting sun, her hair wasn't in its original ponytail, it was down. She was wearing a pink tank top and jeans.

"Woman." He said loudly as he stood far away from her. he expected her to eep and freak out, but nothing. "Woman!" again nothing she didn't even turn around. Did she loose her hearing? "Look, Kurama sent me to fetch you, your ass needs to go back to the others so I can leave and not have to deal with you humans. Not going to say it again, woman." Hiei eye twitched out of anger as she continued to ignore him. He was just about to go over there and push her off the edge when…

"Ha, Ha!! **_'You know what? I don't care about your fucking relationship problems, you﻿ can just shove them up your ass for all I care…._"** She said in a mocking tone.

Hiei's mouth was open in shock, left eye twitching like crazy and his body was shaking out of complete anger. He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and before she could even comprehend what was going on she was thrown back words slamming into a tree.

"Nyaghhhhh!!" she cried out in pain as her back hit hard on the tree trunk. She landed on her knees and hands, coughing. When she hit the tree it felt that all her inside shifted and her ribs were on the verge of breaking. Having a hard time breathing Botan couldn't stop coughing, her face was red and there were tears going down her face.

That's when he noticed the head phones falling off her ears. The sounds coming from it wasn't music but it sounded like one of those human comedians. Obviously she didn't hear him and was just quoting a line.

_Oh … _He thought coolly, he didn't regret what he did but he could have done it a bit more gently, she did have a human body after all. She continued to cough heavily, gasping for air, when her body calmed down she looked up to see what had happened. Her face was red and wet from tears and coughed up saliva, she tried to wipe off with her arm.

"…Hiei…-cough-…?" She looked up at him, his dangerous unreadable face looked back at her.

"You ignored me when I called you."

"…-cough- you… you threw…-cough- …me against a tree…cuz… I couldn't hear you –cough- ?"

"You were cussing at me" He wasn't going to say that he might have made a mistake.

"…What? …I don't cuss? –cough-"

" Direct quote, …_**"Ha, Ha!! 'You know what? I don't care about your fucking relationship problems, you﻿ can just shove them up your ass for all I care!!'"**_

"-Cough- … hey that's … a line from foamy…" She said the 'foamy' slowly as it just hit her at what happened, "Ooo… I s-said that out loud… -cough- I-I didn't realize… I was listening to -cough- my ipod… I get caught up with listening to Foamy the squirrel… I a-am –cough- I am really sorry about that Hiei." She said wiping her eyes and mouth again.

Hiei looked at her, She was sorry? He threw her into a tree! She wasn't at all a bit upset with him? She looked up at him with a smile. Before Hiei could think about saying He was sorry he changed the conversation in his head.

"What is, dare I ask, Foamy the squirrel?" He tried to sound interested, the least he could do.

"I-It's a cartoon squirrel… who shares his opinion on the world, he… he thinks all humans are idiots… -cough-… who should die horrible death, and…he rants about every thing that bugs him through explicate cussing and insults." She told him , she was now able to speak a bit normal, but her red face and shaking body wasn't returning to normal. She tried to get up, holding on to the tree to help her up but failed miserably as she fell back down, rubbing her back. Hiei didn't know why he did it, but he did. He grabbed her by the arm and waist and helped her on her feet. He held on to her to help her with her balance.

"Sounds interesting." He was telling the truth. "Not something I would think you would be interested in."

"Yeah…" She tried to smile but failed. She leaned on to him to try to stop the pain in her back. She cringed and held on to him tightly.

"You always healing everyone, why aren't you healing yourself?" Hiei asked her. She looked at him as if she was the stupidest girl for not think that.

"Well I've never really done that before." She held her hand out letting her spirit energy spread through her fingers and pressed it against her back. Her healing energy flowed through her back, to her surprise it healed quickly, better than if she would have healed any one else. She instantly felt better and smiled at Hiei. He looked at her to make sure she was ok. "Better. Thank you Hiei." She blushed and pulled away from him, and he stepped back giving her, her space. "Next time you want to throw me could you do it more nicely? Why are you here anyways?"

"...The others wanted to know where you were." He told her, _next time, possibly…_

"Lemme guess Kurama said you can leave if you bring me back?" He gave her a nod. "Hm… I really don't want to go back."

"Why is that?" This was not like the woman. She usually was all for the partying. And what was she complaining about, she's not being forced to be there anyways.

"I'm not into drinking." She said that not in her usual tone. Hiei didn't believe that that was the main reason, but he wasn't too interested to care.

Botan looked up at the sky. She really didn't feel like interacting with the others but Hiei was different. "Hey Hiei. Since you and I don't really want to be here do you want come over? If your interested in the foamy the squirrel, I have some of the DVDs. There is a store near my apartment we could get some ice-cream. Kurama told me that its one of your favorites."

Hiei looked at her, and nodded. He was ashamed to say it but if there was situation that involved with ice-cream he was in. And this would be much better than being stuck at the temple or patrolling the demon border, protecting stupid humans. Botan smiled and pulled out her phone.

"I'll just text Kurama I was on my way home when you found me." It barely took her a half a minute to send the message. She put away her phone and summoned her oar.

"Well Hiei, hop on!!" With a 'hn' he did.

* * *

They flew in silence for about half the ride there. Botan could handle the silence any more.

"Hiei, why did you through me?"

"…"

"Yeah, that is a stupid question, you thought I was cussing at you, I too would be upset. But couldn't you have tapped on my shoulder or even send me a telepathic message?" she pointed to her temple as she looked at him.

"…" Hiei didn't think about that, he let his annoyance get the best of him. He was angry at himself for that.

"Hm… alright. Well… how is the um… the demon patrolling?"

Hiei gave a heavy sigh. "An insulting waste of my time. Humans get stupider every week, I've wiped the minds of some of the same people. It is very irritating."

"Oh, I'm sorry Hiei. That does sound very irritating. Must be a real murder having that job."

"Your job isn't too pleasant ether."

"No, no its not." She looked away and left it at that. They finished their trip in silence. He waited outside the store while she got two tubs of ice-cream, one cookie dough and chocolate fudge. He held the ice-cream as she unlocked her apartment door.

"If you could put those on the counter, I'll get some of the dvds started and I'll get you a bowl."

He did what she said. This was the first time he had ever been in her apartment, in fact he didn't think any one had been in here. The living room was not what he expect the ferry girls would be. He expected it to be pink and happy. It was average clean clean, off white colored walls with posters of rock bands and movies. She had a huge red couch with a few stuffed animals. The table in front of it had a few magazines and a picture of the whole group him included. Her kitchen was small but she did have a big refrigerator. He watched Botan put in a dvd and turn on her good sized tv. The tv was surrounded by glass entertainment center filled with movies and cds. She went to the kitchen and opened a draw full of silverware. "Hiei do you just want a spoon and you can pick out a witch one you want?" She pointed to the ice-cream. Hiei took the spoon and the chocolate fudge ice-cream and sat on the couch. Botan grabbed a bowl and spooned out a few scoops of the cookie dough and put the rest of it in the freezer. She sat down next to him and pressed the play button on the remote.

"Well this is Foamy, this was what I was listening to, you might like it."

Hiei looked at the screen, had a weirdly drawn squirrel who was talking with a very annoying voices.

**_"…__Neurotically Yours: Episode # 023: Foamy's Rant__  
There are certain types of people in this world that just piss me off to no end. The type of people who come up to you and ask you for advice, and then when you give them advice they don't take the advice. They just come back to you a week later and they're like "I can't believe how everything turned out so wrong"  
__You wanna no why everything turned out so wrong? Because you didn't take my advice and you're fucking stupid. That's what went wrong, you didn't listen to me. I know all…( __I don't feel like putting the whole episode on.)__  
_**  
Hiei smirked at this, "I have been there."

Botan watched Hiei, he seemed to be enjoying himself watching this.

_**"…I also dislike people who all they do is talk about their problems with their insignificant other... you know what I don't care about your fucking relationship problems, you can just shove them up your ass for all I care! Nobody wants to hear about how your girlfriend doesn't like you or how your boyfriend is ignoring you... Nobody cares! It only pertains to your own little world, which in the grand scheme of things is minute and pathetic and nobody ever really ever wants to hear it. Shut your mouth, choke on your food, and die!" **_

"That's where you got the line from earlier." Hiei said. Botan nodded.

"So do you like it?" Hiei nodded a yes, while he was eating his ice-cream. They spent a few hours watching more of the show. Botan had never really heard Hiei chuckle up close but he did a lot of it. She was glad he was enjoying himself and so was she. As the minutes passed Botan felt her self get tired, her eyes were drooping. He looked at her as he felt her forehead drop on his shoulder. She was sleeping on him and he felt it was time to leave. He picked her up and headed to her room where he placed her on her bed. That's when he noticed her, she had a tear drop from her sleeping eye. He knew something was going on with her but its not like he was going to do anything about it. He wiped the tear away and then left out her window.

* * *

Hiei was up in his tree, pondering of the night before. He had hurt one of the groups closest friend due to his lack of self control over his anger. He hurt her. She was in pain and she was crying, yet she wasn't angry with him. It took her almost five minutes to even breath and she was nearly choking on her own saliva. He could have killed her. But she wasn't the least bit angry with him? She told him that she was sorry for angering Him. Why? Not only that but she invited him to her home, to have ice-cream and watch the television with her. Was she really that stupid. Hiei remembered how she truly was not her self. She was not happy even though she smiled. He didn't think it was because he threw against a tree, something was wrong. When he set her on her bed so she could sleep, why he did that he really did not know, a tear had rolled down her cheek. But why should he worry about it? And why did he set her on her bed anyways? Hiei guess maybe it was because she was his sisters best friend and maybe because he might possible have felt guilty for hurting her. Hiei decided to stop thinking about it. He had to work, save humans and erase their minds, what fun.

After a long day of protecting the god damned helpless stupid humans, Hiei sat down on his favorite tree, in the human park. He didn't feel like staying in demon world, one thing about human world was parts of it were tolerably peaceful and semi quiet. A few of the human kids were playing around his tree. He didn't entirely mind, they weren't a threat to him. He closed his eyes, to try to get some sleep until he heard her voice.

"Um… Hiei?" Hiei opened his eyes to see Botan looking at him from her oar. Her eyes were a bit puffy and red. Obviously she had been crying. "Can I talk to you?" She looked a bit terrible and this angered him. He didn't like to see her cry, but he really wasn't the person to handle this type of thing.

"Why the fuck me?" He asked her coldly. She had Yukina and Kurama, hell even Kuwabara.

"Well, I don't know… you… seem like the person to go, every one else would be all worried and all I need is the actual advice. And with my problem I feel you are the one to ask."

"And that would be?"

"Dealing with stupid humans, selfish humans who don't even deserve to live." A tear fell from her eye again. Hiei sighed and sat up to let her sit on the tree with him. If he helped her then perhaps they could get back to their hate each other relationship or at least she would leave. She sat next to him. She closed her eyes and more tears fell.

"Its my job, I don't think I can handle it anymore, and Koenma said I'll get over it but I cant. I've ferried 2,306 souls to the after life. Koenma and the others think that its an easy job, its not." She didn't care if Hiei was actually listening she just want to say what was bugging her. "You kill people, that in itself would tear me apart but do you know how fucking hard it is tell a good person who has never committed any crime or done anything bad had died because some ass hole has decided to drink and runs you over? Or telling a child that the can never speak to their parents again? Or tell an unborn spirit that they will never know what its like to walk or even feel love? That's where I hate humans, greedy fucked up humans… who have no respect for life, their greedy and wont take responsibility." She was full on sobbing. "I've sent 432 unborn spirits to an afterlife, and a few days ago… theres a fucking slut who I've sent her fifth child to… she think there's no consequence in get abortions. She's killing children who haven't even come into this world,… all because she doesn't want to deal with the consequences. I hate humans for this… they don't care, they don't care that they destroy things. They… I hate them…i hate them..." She wasn't looking at him, tears were streaming down her face. Hiei looked at her, he too was enraged. He didn't know that human killed their young, he's killed demons in his world for doing so. She was really hurt by this, and Koenma was fucked up for not seeing this.

"Woman, you… you are a kind and gentle person, you should not be dealing in death." She looked up at him and he continued. " You continue like this you will lose that, you have done enough and you should tell the baby you quit, live an actual life, you deserve it."

She wiped the tears off her face, "you think so?" He nodded and got up and took off his head band. His eye glowed

"What does that other woman look like?"

"She 27 years, blond hair blue eyes. She lives a few houses down from Kurama."

"What is her name?"

"Rin"

"I found her." He jumped down from the tree and turned to the tree. "Are you coming?" she sniffed, summoned her oar and followed him.

They saw the girl outside a club talking to some guy away from all the other who were standing in line. She apparently gave him her number. Botan looked at Hiei who was glaring at the slut. "You wanted my advice, go over there and give her what she deserves."

"I thought you wanted me to stay kind and gentle."

"Some people don't deserve that from you."

Botan looked at him and agreed. Botan walked up to the woman as the man was about to leave. The Rin girl looked at Botan and sneered a 'what the hell do you want bitch?'

Botan let all her anger boil over and full on punched the slut in the face. Her head hit the brick way she was standing by and she was instantly out cold. The man turned around when he heard the hit. He turned around.

"Bitch, what the fuck?" He lifted his hand and was about to hit Botan until Hiei intervened and grabbed the mans wrist.

"I suggest you leave, now." Hiei said very coolly and dangerously.

"You little punk you better get off of me. That fucking bitch needs to… Aughhh!!" Hiei's hand squeezed tightly apparently breaking the mans arm

"I said leave." He threw the man down and the man ran off. Hiei turned around and crotched down to the unconscious whore.

"What are you doing?" Botan asked. Hiei's hand was surrounded in a flame.

"I'm going to make it so she never conceives again." He put his hand on her lower stomach and his energy spread through her. He got up and turned to Botan who was looking at him. She didnt feel a bit sorry for the girl, and she thank Hiei. He tilted he head to the side to motion for them to start walking. They walked in the forest in silence.

"Hiei could you come with me some time to spirit world?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to quit, I'm taking your advice, and if your there Koenma will most likely take me seriously. You don't have to say anything, jut the support would be nice."

"What do I get out of this?"

"What do you want?"

"…."

"How about a year supply of… um…. Free ice-cream and I wont come to you for a problem for a long time"

Hiei thought about that for a second. It couldn't hurt to be there with her for a few minutes. And free ice-cream!

"Hn. Fine!" he wasn't expecting for her to hug him but she did. Her arm were around his neck holding him tightly. He felt a tear drop on his neck.

" Thank you Hiei, thank you for every thing.."

"Hn." His hand went to her around her, hugging her back.

_**Yeah i hope you liked it...**  
_


	4. 4 months ago: thank you i'm free

**Previously  
**

**"Hn. Fine!" he wasn't expecting for her to hug him but she did. Her arm were around his neck holding him tightly. He felt a tear drop on his neck.**

**" Thank you Hiei, thank you for every thing.."**

**"Hn." His hand went to her around her, hugging her back. Enjoy! And sorry its short.**

**

* * *

  
**

"What? You can't be serious?" Koenma was shocked to here that his star ferry girl was quitting.

"Yes sir I am." Botan lowered her head at her boss. She was a bit ashamed but she needed to live life, just like some one had told her to. Koenma looked over her shoulder and there was Hiei looking at the both of them. This made Koenma very uncomfortable, _why is he here_?

"Botan, it is natural for a spirit guide to be caught up in the depressing stages of this job. You are permitted to a vacation until you clear your head but you cant simply quite and live a life in human world. You already had a chance."

"Sir, that chance was stolen from me." Hiei looked at her. _What is she talking about? _

"Botan…" Koenma pinched at the beginning of his nose in-between his eyes. He sighed. Botan was on the verge of crying again. Hiei saw she was loosing her confidence.

-**Woman, stay strong. You're here for a reason. **He was communicating with her telepathically.

***Hiei? **She answered back.

**-No, this is your fucking conscious. Of course its me you idiot. Suck it up and tell why him why you deserve a life. The sooner you do this the sooner I can leave.**

**Okay…**

"Sir, out of the 238 years I have served you, not once have you heard me complain, ask for vacation, and not once have I let my personal emotions let it get in the way of my job. I have done every thing you ask. I think I've earned another chance."

"Botan, its not that simple, we just don't let spirits live amongst humans, and as much as you would like to be your not fully human."

"But sir…" Botan closed her eyes biting her lower lip. She fought back the tears as she felt a hand go on her shoulder.

"How is it a prick like Yusuke can come back to life and not her?" Hiei asked in a dark tone as he stood beside her.

"Yusuke was not meant to die therefore he had a limited time chance to come back to life, unfortunately Botan's time on the earth has passed she must accept that she is dead to that world."

"Yet she is here, physically here. How can you say she is not fit to live amongst humans and live life when she clearly has a human body?" Hiei was holding Botan arm. He continued not even waiting for the answer. "Or are you afraid of loosing your best employee? Do you have your fucked up face so far up your ass that you don't realize that this job is tearing her apart? Or do you not care?" Hiei's eyes were penetrating right through Koenma as he slid back in his chair. Botan looked at Hiei as he still held her arm. He was protecting her, this was not like him and she could never be any happier.

"Botan…" Koenma looked at her and there truly saw the sadness in her heart. "In human world, you will not be the same as every one else. Your spirit energy is very different from them therefore you will not age like them. You will live a life were you will watch them grow old and die as you are still young. Are you able to handle that?"

Botan though about that, "Either way I will, I just wont be ferrying their souls."

Koenma looked from Botan to Hiei. "Very well Botan, I will make you a deal. I will give you a one year break. In that time I want you convince me that your living this life to its fullest, show me that it wont be a waste. As for ferrying souls, don't worry about that anymore, but I hope you continue to work in for the spirit world, you've made a good spirit messenger and assistant." He stamped a piece of paper and then looked at Botan, waiting for an answer.

"I can live with that, thank you very much. Koenma" She bowed to him. She turned to Hiei and they walked out together. Koenma watched them go, he was very confused. Botan and Hiei together? He shook his head, no that couldn't be it.

Outside Koenma's office Botan looked at Hiei. She was truly happy giving him one of her happiest smiles she has ever given. This smile seemed right to Hiei, he couldn't help but soften his face.

"Oh Hiei, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are amazing and I couldn't have done this with out you! Thank your." She song with glee.

"Your going to hug me aren't you." Hiei said with a heavy sigh.

"You bet!!" She threw her arms around his neck and held him very close. She hugged him tightly until she felt him sigh again and he returned the hug, she loosened the hug and it became a nice embrace. She was truly happy, she was free and thank to Hiei of all people. They held on to each other for another moment longer.

"The second we let go do we go back to hating each other, right?" Botan whispered in a small laugh.

"Wouldn't have it any other way woman." He said with a chuckle.

"Sweet!!" She said as she let him go. In a flash she was slammed against the wall. Hiei was holding her against the was by her shoulders. He was gentle with her this time but she was slammed against the wall hard enough to make a point.

"Woman, don't ever hug me again do you understand?" He smirked evilly at her.

"Yup, I understand, wont ever happen again. You can count on it!" She smiled at him glad to be back to normal. He let her go and she rubbed her shoulders.

"Good, now I believe you owe me ice-cream?"

"Right!"

**Well i hoped you liked it!! ^_^**


	5. 4 months ago:love and hate, mostly hate

**Hey there! Well here is the next chapter. its still set about four months ago, where it shows you how the relationship of Hiei and Botan begins to grow. hope you like it. If its bad i'm sorry.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Hiei, you've gotten taller." Botan said liking her strawberry ice-cream cone. Hiei shrugged as he was eating his chocolate ice-cream cone. They were sitting on a bench at the park. Hiei sat at the top of the bench while Botan sat comfortably on the part meant to be sat.

"I swear you have, I know a year ago when Yusuke came back your forehead went to my shoulder now your chin is almost level with it."

"Hn, I haven't noticed." He continued to eat his yummy treat.

"Ooo!! Hiei I'm so proud of you!! You've finally reached puberty!!" This earned her a chocolate ice-cream cone thrown at her face. Botan glared at him as wiped the cold treat off her face. Hiei's glare beat hers and she looked away not wanting to be caught up in a staring contest she would surly loose. '_**Jeez he cant take a joke**__.' _She took out a napkin and whipped the rest off her face and she could just feel her hair getting sticky.

**You should watch what you say in your head. You never know who could be listening.**

_**Hiei! Do you mind? Just because you have the gift to go through peoples heads doesn't mean you should. **_

**Its not like there's any interesting, all that runs in your head is that godforsaken 'Pocketful of Sunshine' song, strawberries, and puppies.**

_**Sorry, if my mind is too girly for you. Just for you'll I'll be more than happy to sing 'Let the Bodies hit the floor' while thinking of Kuwabara getting tortured medieval style along with poor innocent puppies getting eaten by demonized cats!**_

**Awe, would you really do that for me? **

_**NO! And you know what? That was just a waste of an ice-cream!!**_

**Go get me another one. **

_**I DON'T THINK SO MISTER!**_

**Are you going back on your word? Did you not tell me that I get ALL the ice-cream I want for a full year? I would hate for something to happen to you before you even began to live life.**

"Aughhh!!" Botan huffed and got up off the bench and headed for the nearby ice-cream shop. Hiei smirked as she told him she hated him in her mind.

**Hiei: 1 Botan 0 **

**Later that day...**

Botan got through taking her shower. She washed her hair with a strawberry vanilla scented shampoo. Maybe Hiei was right,she did involve her self too much with strawberries. She got dressed wearing pink shirt with a heart on it and a matching skirt. She looked out side and decided to were her light purple hoodie since she saw it was a bit windy outside. She looked at her self in the mirror that hung on her closet door. She wondered if she was to girly and if the pink low top converse were to much. _**Oh, to heck with what Hiei says there is nothing wrong with being girly. **_She thought as she summoned her oar. She wanted to tell Yukina her best friend that she was now able to live a new life. Perhaps they could all celebrate on this happy occasion. Botan pulled out her cell phone a forward a message to every one. She looked out her window. If she looked hard enough she could see Hiei's tree, and he was indeed there. She wondered if she should invite him. She decided not to. He most likely would not enjoy himself let alone come willingly.

--

"Hello there Hiei." Kurama said to Hiei from under his tree. Hiei opened his eyes and saw the fox give him his pleasant smile. Hiei jumped down from the tree.

"What do you want fox?"

"So I'm not allowed to walk through the forest with out having a reason?"

"Hn." Hiei leaned against the tree.

"There's something odd about you Hiei. I'm not sure what it is but your not your usual grumpy self and your smell is off."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders, he hated that Kurama had a sharp nose. **Damn that woman's smell must have rubbed a bit on me, but not enough for him to make a connection that its her. **

"Hold on a second" Kurama reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "looks like Botan is going to through a party at Genkai's. Apparently she's quit her job. Would you like to come Hiei?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. I shall see you later."

Hiei watched his ally walk away and then it hit him. The woman had a big mouth what if she told every one that he helped? **Fuck it!**

"Kurama wait."

--

Botan was having fun being with everyone. She helped Yukina with dinner and Hiei was very surprised that she hadn't even mention his name when she was asked why she decided to quite. This was very unusual for the woman, normally she would be dieing to say something noble that he did. The party lasted for few hours as it had gotten dark.

Botan and Shizuru nearly had a field day as they burst out laughing as they watched Kurama and Yusuke hold Hiei back from murdering Kuwabara as he had kissed Yukina goodnight and left. It took every one 10 minutes for every one to calm down and it left Yukina and Keiko very confused. Botan said goodbye to everyone and left the temple. He was waiting for her outside, they were far away enough for the others to not hear them nor sense they were together.

"It's not like you to not spill a secret." He told her as he walked with her through a path in the forest.

"Oh, well I just figured that since you stood up for me in Koenma's office that it would be the least I could do for you. And hey, I'm not so bad at secrets I've kept your darkest secret quiet!"

"You almost cracked a few times and I've had to remind you to keep your damned mouth shut."

"True…sorry about that. Its to be expected she is my best friend after all."

"How are we going t keep the toddler quiet."

"Way ahead of you on that! Trust me Koenma will not say anything to the guys." She smiled at him so confidently.

"And how did you manage that when he's got a big mouth like you?"

"Ignoring that. I have a very embarrassing pic of him drunk doing something not meant for young eyes. Been saving to use that pic for a special occasion, felt like this would be a perfect time to bring it to his attention."

"Blackmail?" Hiei was impressed. " Punching someone in the face and now this? Your coming along nicely. Guess I'll hang around a little longer so we can finally destroy that angelic side of yours." She smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't think the others would be to thrilled…" She stopped walking and turned to him, she had a slight blush to her face as she wasn't sure how to ask this and if she was just wasting her time. "Would you… would you like to come live with me?" He looked at her like she was mental.

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Well, no that was the wrong term," She put her to her chin trying to think of the right way to say it. "When you have an ice-cream craving I'll be more than happy to share my apartment and fridge. If that's any better."

"Share your home?" Hiei thought for a minute about it. It couldn't hurt to do that.

"I'll leave the window open and when ever you feel like it you can just come on in with out any permission. Or I could give you key…"

"The window would work."

"Really? Wait really? Oh cool! Awesome, well you'll have to come with me to the store to pick out what you want. Oh and I have a few rules if you do this, don't messy up my home and don't burn anything down, please." She was happy.

"Fine, I cant promise to abide by the second rule though." He said bluntly.

"Hiei? Was that a joke?"

"Maybe…" he watched the blue haired girl burst into laughter.

--

"There we go!" Botan fit the last container of ice-cream into the freezer. " Let me show you were the bowls are" She pointed to the cabinet to the left and showed him were the spoons are. "When done I would appreciate if you would place all your dishes in the sink, the refrigerator is open to you if your tired of ice-cream. Feel free to watch tv or any of the movies or yeah, you can pretty much do what ever. Bathroom is down the hall, oh and my room is off limits. Understand?."

"Why? You have anything in there we shouldn't know about?" Hiei asked her. Last time he was in her room there wasn't anything to special.

"No, but its like my private sanctuary. How would you feel if some one slept in your tree." Hiei shrugged his shoulders and walked to her entertainment center. He pulled out a dvd.

"Will you show me how to work this?" He held out a movie to her.

"Sure, oh this movie! Have you seen it before." She said taking it from him. It was the Dark Knight.

"Saw bits of it at Yusuke. I liked the clown."

"Ha, ha! I figured you would!! Well you turn the TV on then you press this button and insert the dvd here." She pointed out all the things he needed to do watch the movie. Hiei sat on her sofa with his ice-cream and waited for the movie to start. Botan went to her room and brought out her lap top and sat out next to him.

"What are you doing?' Hiei asked her curiously.

"Well Yukina asked if we could do something together since I have a long vacation. I was thinking about going camping and she loved that idea. So I'm going to look for a spot for us."

"Why not use the hags forest."

"We want a peaceful camping trip not one filled with demons and idiots running around."

"Then why are you going?"

"Ha, ha! Just shut up and watch the movie." She said putting her computer on the coffee table in front of the couch. She was hit at the back of her head by Hiei's hand.

"Don't tell me what to do woman."

"Ow! That doesn't mean you have to hit me.."

"Just shut up and do your research."

Botan slammed her computer shut. "Screw this, I'm off to bed. Good night Hiei!" She got off the couch and headed for her room. _**Jerk!! **_The remote hit the back of her head because of her turned to glare at him and rubbed the back of her head.

"I thought you were off to bed." He looked over the coach at her smirking.

"Yes I am!" She huffed and turned back around.

"Well good night, bitch." He smiled as she screamed out of annoyance.

**Hiei 2 Botan 0**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been a few days since Botan had seen Hiei. He had only stayed over that first night for only a few hours at her house and came in few days ago to get food and left. He must be off at demon world either patrolling or hanging out with Mukuro. Botan sat at her kitchen table eating some cereal. When ever Botan was in demon world and saw Mukuro she always looked at Hiei with certain eyes and Botan knew Mukuro had certain feelings for him. Her head was supported by her hand as she thought how cute Hiei and Mukuro would be as a couple. Botan felt sad, it seemed that every one was with a special someone. Yusuke and Keiko's wedding was in a few weeks, Botan was one of the bridesmaids. Shizuru was going out with Kurama and Kuwabara and Yukina were together. Even Koenma was eyeing someone in spirit world. Well perhaps in her new life she could find that one special person, but like what foamy says on his show you really don't need someone else to be happy. "…**Every individual is an island and can be an island.."**

She sat there watching the birds outside her window playing in the early morning. Her vacation was pretty boring, she really didn't know what to do, being her first vacation and all. She felt a bit lonely and like something was missing but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She ate the rest of her breakfast and decided to go for a run out in the park. Last thing she need was to let her self go especially if she wanted to look good for the wedding and she didn't want to give Koenma an excuse to bring her back to spirit world either.

Hiei found her out of breath sitting at their bench. He quietly sat next to her not even looking at when she said hello. They sat there in peace watching kids play together in front of them. Hiei really didn't know why he was with her, he really didn't like her but it seemed odd not seeing her in a the few days he was gone. He closed his eyes letting the sounds of her breathing calm down and the laughter of the children playing drift in his mind. Perhaps when ever he was around her he felt at peace, he felt calm. Something rare for an s class demon like him. His thoughts were interrupted by a low growl of her stomach, he opened his eyes and saw a slight blush across her face as she held her stomach.

"I guess its lunch time… Hiei do want something to eat?" He looked at her and realized he too had not eaten since the day before and was a bit hungry. He nodded and walked with her back to her apartment.

Hiei's eyes stared at the abomination that was set before him. A grilled cheese sandwich, what the fuck was that?

"Hiei quit poking at it and just eat it. Trust me it is good!" Botan said eating her sandwich. Hiei took her word for and took a bite. Botan beamed at him as he ate it with out any complaint, guessing he liked it.

"How was demon world Hiei?"

"Hn." His mouth was full.

"Save any humans?"

"Only the stupid ones."

"Good for you!" She stared at him as he stared back. Complete awkward silence.

"So Hiei how is Mukuro?" She gave him an uncomfortable smile.

"Alright I guess. What's with the stupid look?"

"Oh, I was wondering are you to a couple?"

"What? No why would you ask that?" He was annoyed and confused.

"Oh I just figured you spend a lot of time with her and just the way she looks at you, I just thought something was going on."

"No there is nothing going on."

"Do you like her in that way?" She asked as she took his finished plate and hers to the sink.

"No. she is my mentor. That is all." He said getting up and heading towards the couch. He took of his robe and placed it on the sofa. He took a rag he got from the kitchen and began cleaning his sword. Botan joined him on the coach and watched. She was curious to know if Hiei was even interest with a relationship with woman but for some reason she didn't think he was. Then she thought of something.. _**I wonder if Hiei is gay?**_

There was a clash where Hiei had dropped his sword and stared at her with eyes and mouth wide.

"Excuse me? Woman? What the fuck did you just say?" He regained his composer and picked up his sword. Botan never before quickly got off the couch like that. She put her hands up in defense her face was pure worry and regret.

"Now, Hiei I was just…. I didn't say any thing, It was only a thought. Hiei don't…" She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence. She was instantly on her back Hiei on top of her with his sword at her throat.

"For your information I am straight and you will do well to fucking remember it." He hissed at her. His anger turned to confusion as he saw that at first she was dead scared but then turned amused. "What are you smiling about woman?" His sword pushed against her throat hard enough to make her uncomfortable but not enough to break her skin, yet.

"Alright! I believe your straight, but did you have to get on top of me to prove your point?" He quickly got up off of her. Giving her that sick freak look.

Botan leaned back on her elbows giving him a smug look. _**Yes!! Finally score one for Botan!!**_

Hiei gave her a very annoyed look. Sighing he walked over to her "Here let me help you up." Botan held up her hand but instead of her hand he aimed for her hair and pulled her up.

"Ow, ow! Hiei ok I lied. Let go now, please!" Hiei being pleased with this pushed her back on the ground. "Hey!"

He was evilly grinning back to the couch.

**Hiei 3 Botan 1 er... maybe not....**

--

It didn't take Hiei long before he got bored and decided to mess with Botan again. It was around three and she was taking a bath. She was going shopping with the girls, she mentioned earlier something about the dresses had come in, what ever that means. Hiei didn't even knock as a he opened the door. **Stupid girl didn't even lock the door.**

"Oh hello Hiei. Hiei? Holy fuck Hiei? What the fucking Hell! Oh shit fuck!" Botan screamed in pain. She apparently was shaving her legs and had cut herself, "Oh shit fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, that fucking stings." She held her leg tightly as the blood was running down her leg.

"Suck it up woman its just a scratch." Hiei said rolling his eyes. "God your fucking pathetic"

"Its a scratch that fucking stings and wont stop bleeding, you dick fuck!" Botan was pissed, beyond pissed as she forgot who she was talking to.

"I suggest you remember who your talking to and watch your mouth bitch." Hiei glared and bared his teeth at her. "Why aren't you just healing your self? Or are you just looking for sympathy. And I thought you didn't cuss?"

"Well with you around its hard not to, and I would if it didn't sting so bad." Botan held her lag tighter and glared at Hiei with great intensity. "Why the hell are you here?"

"You ran out of ice-cream."

Hiei's face cringed as she screamed with pure furry at him. He was pretty sure the neighbors heard her. Her being angry at him was very much amusing.

"YOU COME IN HERE WHEN I AM TAKING A FUCKING BATH TO TELL ME THAT WE FUCKING RAN OUT OF ICE-CREAM!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING PRICK?!!" Botan screamed at him. Her anger quickly vanished as out of nowhere Hiei's sword was thrown at the wall and stuck there. The blade was less than an inch away from her face and a few strands of hair fell into the water. Her face was pale and her eyes were dead afraid at how close she could have been from having the sword go through her head. Her eyes never blinked as she stared straight at Hiei's smug face.

"Get off your ass and go buy me some more."

Botan growled quickly standing up, not caring she was nude, not caring that her leg was bleeding. She stomped to Hiei, who held out her towel out for her, grabbing it out of his hand angrily.

"I hate you." She said as she tried passing him. His foot made contact with hers and she fell flat on the floor.

"I hate you too" Hiei said stepping over her and leaving the bath room.

**Hiei's winning no need to keep score. **

**--  
**

"Botan are you okay? You seem… well you don't seem like your self." Keiko said she was trying on her wedding dress one last time before she bought it.

"Oh yes I'm fine, and you look absolutely amazing Keiko. Yusuke is a very lucky guy." Keiko blushed deeply as all the girls agreed. Botan didn't really like lying to her friends but what could she say to them? She was still pissed that she had to go to the store sopping wet just to get Hiei some ice-cream. God he was irritating. Botan really had no idea why she invited him to stay with her. She was starting to regret it. Hiei was just evil, pure evil! There was nothing nice about him, oh how she hated him!.

--

Hiei was over at Kurama just for the hell of it. He didn't have much to do and he really didn't feel like going back to demon world because he would be patrolling. He was sitting at the window and Kurama was at his bed reading.

"Hiei, I finally figured what's different about you. Have you been with Botan recently?" he asked curiously as his friend had faint traces of Botan's smell on him. Hiei couldn't help the 'oh fuck' run through his mind, and there was no sense in lying to the fox since he could tell when anyone was lying.

"That woman has invited me to share her home." Hiei said flatly.

"Really? Why?" Kurama put his book down, fully interested in this.

"I don't know." Hiei really didn't know why she did, he knew the ice-cream debt wasn't the real reason why she did.

"Is there anything going on with you to?" Kurama hinted in that direction. Hiei gave him a dirty look.

"No. She's just silly fool who wanted to be nice. I am not staying there over night, I'm only over there when I want to relax, I still sleep in forest."

"I know when ever she does something nice to you, you tend to repay her with endless torment. Your not giving her a hard time are you?"

"Maybe…" Hiei couldn't help but smirk inside. He then noticed something on Kurama's desk that caught his attention. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a dvd that read Friday the 13th. It looked interesting and he heard from Yusuke that it was good. "May I borrow this?"

--

Botan sighed and sat down on her couch. She finished the wedding gown shopping with the gals. It must have been around 8:00 or something since it was dark. Her Bridesmaids dress was wrapped laying on the kitchen counter along with her new shoes and other things. She closed her eyes not sure if she wanted to take a nap or go to bed. She opened her eyes when she felt a hand softly land on her head.

"Ah, hey?!" Botan cried as Hiei fluffed up her hair. He leapt over the couch and sat right next to her holding out dvd. Botan let her hair fall down as she took it out of the ponytail. She looked down at what was in his hand.

"What's this?" She took it from his hand. Her face went pale as she saw what it was. Oh boy, she did not do well with scary movies. She looked up him hoping he wasn't going to ask her…

"Will you watch it with me?" To late… Botan looked at Hiei. He seemed excited to watch this with her, and that was rare. And his sudden mood changed was very confusing. She found for some reason she couldn't stay mad at him for what happened earlier.

"I would, but I don't do well with scary movies…" She said nervously.

Hiei looked at her a bit disappointed. "Coward." Was all he said. He figured she wouldn't this was just another tormenting game.

"Look I'm really sorry…" Hiei took the dvd away from her and got up. Botan took a deep heavy sigh. "Hiei wait, Fine, I'll watch it with you. Just let… Just let me get all ready for bed first."

Hiei nodded and sat back down. "Don't be surprised if I scream or cling to you Hiei. You sure you want to watch it with me?" Hiei looked at her giving her his famous hn, and shrugged his shoulders. Botan put on her pjs, yellow tank top and pink pj shorts. She quickly brushed her teeth and grabbed her stuffed animal squirrel that she named Foamy and went to sit next to Hiei after she turned of all the lights. She found that Hiei's robe was off and he had his ripped at the sleeves black shirt on.

"If your going to be scared, why did you turn off all the lights?" Hiei asked her as she sat down real close to him.

"Well I figured if I'm scarred and I'm dependent on the light, What happens when it mysteriously turns off? I think I would rather be scared and used to the darkness, If that makes any sense to you."

"It does, and I think it is wise." Hiei told her simply. Botan pressed play on the remote and snuggled up close to Hiei holding her stuffed animal tightly.

Hiei really enjoyed himself. He did not know what was funnier the movie or the woman's reaction to a death scene. The movie hadn't even began its five minutes and she had screamed. He laughed at her as she closed her eyes when the teenage girl was burning over the fire and her boyfriend had to watch as he too was screaming in pain when his foot was caught in a bear trap. Hiei was laughing at almost all the death scenes, and Botan either closed her eyes or hid her face in his chest to block out all the gruesome scenes. His arm was around her shoulder making her feel a little more relaxed with watching the movie. It worked until she saw the Asian kid have a screw driver plunged into his throat by Jason.

"Relax. It's not real, they got half of the blood squirting out wrong, all through out the movie so far."

"Oh how lovely…" Botan whispered no longer holding Foamy but was holing on to Hiei for her dear life. The movie came to an end and Botan screamed as at the last part Jason leaped out of the water taking in the last surviving teenagers. And then credits.

Hiei was truly laughing at the movie and at Botan who was still holding on to him. He didn't mind, he found her actions entertaining.

"How are you afraid of some movie that is not real and not be afraid of all the demons you have seen that are real?"

"Shut up Hiei, movies give me nightmares." She whispered into his arms. Hiei had to push her off him to turn on one of the lights. Botan sat there frozen, not really blinking. Botan knew she was going to have nightmares if she was alone. Hiei looked at her quite amused, she looked rather interesting when she was frightened. Botan picked up her squirrel off the ground and held him close. He had to hold back his urge of getting behind her and yelling boo, that would be too cruel and to funny hearing her blood crawling scream.

"Well, as entertaining as this has been, I should go." He said getting of the couch laughing.

"Wait your leaving?" She asked surprised, he nodded. She grabbed his hand. "Wait no, please stay!" Surprisingly he didn't brush her hand of like dust.

"Please, would you sleep with me tonight."

"What?" Hiei was shocked at this. He couldn't help the redness spread on his face. "Why?"

"This is your fault. You called me a coward, I wanted to prove that I wasn't, that was a mistake. And now I'll never be able to get to sleep. I'm way to afraid." She said closing her eyes not letting go of Foamy nor his hand.

"So you want you want me… to sleep with you?"

Botan's face blushed, "No nothing like that. Just sleep beside me is all…" She said that in a low whisper.

He looked at her, not knowing what to say. And then she jumped up and yelped as she heard a noise outside.

"Relax women it was just an owl." He said sighing. This was pitiful, never again will he watch a scary movie with her. Someone kill me now he thought. "Fine, but just for this night."

Botan's face beamed as Hiei turned off the light and laid behind her on the couch. She grabbed a blanket that was hanging on top of the sofa and put it on the both of them. Botan rested her head on both his arm and the couch arm rest feeling his breath on her neck. She jumped a bit when she heard another noise outside. Hiei's other arm wrapped around her waist to stop her from freaking out.

"You owe me." He coldly told her.

"Just let me know what you want." She said relaxing in his arms.

"Later."

"Hiei thank you. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier and your are a nice person when you feel like it." She whispered yawning.

"Hn. Just go to sleep, Botan." he said. Botan smiled, he said her name. She felt happy and safe around him and quickly fell asleep. Hiei placed his head close to hers not really knowing why the hell he was doing this. He pulled her closer to him and fell asleep next to her.

**Well i hope you liked it. If not let me know. Please!! ^_^ **


End file.
